Lie of Omission
by Theirstoryisepic
Summary: I moved my hands to the sides of Juice's faces & leaned forward as well as pulling him towards me so our foreheads were touching. All I could smell was whiskey from his breath as he was breathing through his mouth, heavily. "Juicy. Juicy I need for yeh to look at me."
1. Chapter 1

My tenses are a little muddled up and I get really frustrated when I try to fix it up, so I apologize.

And I would appreciate reviews, to know people are actually reading/enjoying the series

* * *

><p>I don't know what to do with the kid; he's been acting weird pretty much since he got out of the slammer, nervous like, though quiet. He thinks that I don't know, that I can't see his guilt written face, or maybe he just thinks he's just a good liar, but he's not, he's shit. I doubt anyone else has noticed they don't seem to like the kid all that much, just thinks he's handy with a computer. I don't know what he's hiding but I'm gonna find out, even if I have to beat it out of him. Because if I don't get this out of him, it's gonna come out at the wrong time and even worse, to the wrong person.<p>

Though I can't see him, I can hear him dragging his feet as he approaches the garage like every other day, though his footsteps seem heavier somehow.

"How's the car coming along?" Juice asks his voice off key.

"Fuckin' slowly," I inform him as I come out from underneath the car. Juice offers his hand to me, which I ignore and push myself up off the ground.

"You need any help?"

"Ha. This one's way past yeh pay grade Juicy-boy." I tell him as I walk over to the tray of tools I have on the other side of the car, switching a lamp on, on my way, as it's now dark outside and the ceiling light not being of much help. The kid responded with a snort and little else.

I moved back around the car and sat down, about to go back under it when he said, "Well if you don't need my help I'm gonna head-"

"You don' seem to 'ave healed from this, Brother" I interrupted, not knowing how else to put it.

"What do you mean?" he seem genuinely confused to what I said.

"The other day, when we were speaking in the... bathroom. I told yeh, it's time to heal this, but you haven'. So tell me, why?" saying this, I stand up and lean on the car I've been working on all afternoon.

"Look, Chibs, this isn't something that can just be magically healed in the span of a few days. It takes time."

"Wha' do yeh mean it takes time? All yeh 'ave to do is tell the Sheriff ta fook off and be done with it. I tell yeh now, Juicy, your Brothers don' give a flyin' fook who yeh ol' man is."

He snorted and said "Yeah, Chibs, I get that. Just- just let me deal with it." His voice breaking on the last word and his face was stone. Halfway through his sentence he had brought his hand up to his neck and started rubbing his bruise, his face contorting just enough for me to notice.

"Deal with it? Wha' do yeh mean deal with it? Unless I'm missing out on some vital piece of information, it doesn' seem like something you have to 'deal with' more so just telling a guy to shove it." This kid was really starting to concern me.

"Chibs! Just drop it, okay? I'll finish it." His voice was starting to rise.

"Finish it? Finish wha'? Yeh not makin' any sense boy." What the fuck is this boy on? Instead of getting a response he just turned and walked out of the garage, this time his feet weren't dragging more like stomping. I was going to get up and follow him but I thought I should let him calm down before I go asking him any more questions. As I went back under the car I heard his bike kick to life and slowly fade away as he drove off.

After about an hour of trying to work on the car, I wasn't getting anywhere, exhaustion taking over. I packed up and headed out. I had three options in front of me. I could go home and drink myself to oblivion, stay at the clubhouse and drink myself into oblivion or I could go and see Juice. Deciding option one being the best choice, I jumped on my bike and headed home. Juice's house was on the way and not even thinking about it I took a right into his street and parked in his driveway next to his bike. Not knowing why exactly I was there, or what I was gonna say to him.


	2. Chapter 2

When I reached his door, I was going to turn around and go back to my bike and go home and get drunk, not needing to be into work tomorrow, but my hand thought otherwise and started pounding on the door. Juice had answered after another three knocks. He looked like shit.

"Jesus Juicy, you look like shite." Getting a bitch face in return, "sorry bu' yeh do," I added, not meaning it as an offence, just an observation.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was slurred and only just coherent for me to understand.

"I' though' I' come an' check up on yeh, yeh kinda left in a fury." At least that was half the truth because in all honestly I had no idea why I was here.

"Yeah well, I'm fine so…" As he trailed off he started closing the door. When I realized what he was doing I put my hand to the door and push, side stepping into his lounge room.

"We need to finish our conversation."

"Can we do it tomorrow, when I'm not wasted?" His words still a jumble of half nonsense.

"I'm afraid no', Brother." I moved to the lounge, waiting for him to join me. Instead he started pacing the small room, from the front door to the kitchen door to the TV to the front door, round and round and mumbling something under his breath. This went on for a while, I just sat there and waited for him to say something I could understand or maybe take a seat. After a while, I got agitated and stood up and in front of him, grabbing on to the front of his kutt with both hands and waiting for him to look at me, but he wouldn't, he kept his eyes on the ground, still mumbling. Even up close I still couldn't understand what he was saying, though I could smell the damn whiskey on his breath.

"Juice?" No response, apart from the babble. I moved my right hand to his chest and shook him slightly as I said his name again, "Juice!" I said a little louder, this time the mumbling had stopped, but he still wouldn't look at me. I removed my right hand from his chest and went to his chin and gently pulled his face up so he was looking at me. It didn't work; his eyes were still glued to the ground. I moved my hands to the sides of Juice's faces and leaned forward as well as pulling him towards me so our foreheads were touching. All I could smell was whiskey from his breath as he was breathing through his mouth, heavily. "Juicy. Juicy I need for yeh to look at me." I said in a soft tone. Juice had slowly leaned back and I pulled away and he looked at me then, his eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears that were about to overflow, but not quite doing so. I slowly moved my hands to his biceps, hoping he'd keep his head up. "What's going on Brother? Tell me. Everythin', not just half a truth either. I wanna help yeh."

I turned him around and led him to the kitchen, keeping my hands on his back and sat him down at the table. Walking over to the cupboards I found a clean glass and filled it with water from the tap and handed it to Juice, grabbing myself a glass of whiskey that was on the bench. I quietly took a seat across from him.

"The truth?" Juice said suddenly, breaking the silence after what seemed like an eternity.

"Aye, tha' would be nice." I responded.

"The truth is…" he stopped, thinking.

"Wha'? Wha' is it?" I pushed

"The truth is I don't wanna talk about it, and I want you to leave." He said, his voice slowly growing louder and he stood up and pointed towards the front door. By the look on his face that's not what he wanted to say, but I complied anyway, not wanting to upset him further. I slowly rose from my seat across from Juice, grabbed his empty glass and filled it for him and returning it back to the table before leaving out the front door to my bike.

The second I got home I poured myself a generous amount of whiskey, taking both the glass and bottle to the lounge room and turning on the TV as a means of distraction. Next thing I know I'm being woken up to a buzzing in my pocket. Deciding to ignore it until I woke up properly, I pulled out the prepaid from my pocket *1 missed call from Gemma* I pressed redial.

"Hey Chibs, sorry for the early call."

"Tha's alright love, wha' do yeh need?"

"It seems like we're a little short staffed today, do you think you could come in and work by 10?"

"Aye, o' course."

"Do you think you could swing by Juice's as well, he's not picking up his cell and I need some help with the computer?" That sounds like him, well lately anyway, never picking up his phone.

"Can do."

"Thanks," then the phone went dead.

So I had two hours to clean up, go and get Juice and get to TM. I should sleep for another hour, but there was something telling me that I should go now, go and see Juicy.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled up at Juice's at 9 and knocked on his door, having to wait about 5 minutes until he answered and looking even worse than last night.

"Jesus Christ Boy, wha' 'ave you done to yeh self?" His eyes were even more bloodshot, he smelt of whiskey and puke and it looked as if he hadn't slept in a week.

"I told you last night Chibs, I don't want you here." At least his words weren't in a jumble though he sounded tired.

"Well I'm here o' behalf o' Gemma, she tried calling this mornin', she needs your help with the computer at TM. But I guess yeh not goin' anywhere any time soon by the looks of yeh." He really did look like shit.

I pushed past him into his lounge room, like I had last night, though it was a lot tidier then. His coffee table now contained a large empty vodka bottle, which was the same one I saw in his cupboard last night that hadn't been opened. There was a knocked over bottle of aspirin on the table with the pills spilt on the carpet and his kutt, hoodie, t-shirt and shoes and socks littered on the floor by the lounge. Now looking back at Juice I notice that he's only in a pair of jeans that he was wearing yesterday with his knife still clipped on his belt. I look up at his face then, noticing that he was already looking at me.

"Juice…" I was actually starting to think about begging. He closed his eyes and started rubbing his face with his one hand, while the other one was in his pocket.

"You know, I've fucked up a lot of things in my life, Brother and I was really hoping I was past that when I joined Sons. Turns out I'm just delusional." He explained to the ground next to my feet. Moving his hand over his Mohawk and to the back of his neck to the front of chest and down his stomach before shoving it into his pocket

"Wha' exactly have yeh fooked up Juicy?" I asked, taking a seat on the lounge. After several minutes he took a seat next to me and put his elbows on his knees and buries his face into his hands. At first I thought he was laughing when I saw his shoulders start to shake, but then I heard him take a sharp intake of breath and he started sobbing, loudly. Not quite knowing what to do, I put a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to have upset him even more, but I kept it there. I sat there and waited for him to pull himself together. It took about 10 minutes for him to fully calm down and another ten for him to be able to speak without his voice breaking.

He pulled his head away from his hands and wiping his face on them and his hands on his jeans; head still down and eyes on the carpet. "Chibs, do you know what a lie of omission is?" He asked, slowly.

"Aye Lad, something I can only assume that you've been doing to me. Only telling me half the truth?"

He snorted and hesitantly said "Yeah." He then looked at me and slowly shook his head while saying, "I can't tell you everything, and I need for you to stop asking me."

"So wha'? I'm supposed ta pretend tha' I didn' just see yeh cryin' yeh eyes out just then? Pretend tha' everythin' is all goo' when clearly it isn' Brother?"

"Well, yeah pretty much." He said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Well tell me wha' you can then Brother because otherwise it will either come out at the wrong time and most likely to the wrong person or you'll do something tha' you will regre'."

After a moment of contemplating it, "I'm tired it man. I'm tired of the death and burying bodies. I'm tired of the running and the cheating and the lying… I'm tired of this life." As the last few words escaped his mouth he spun his whole body towards me and looked me in the eye. There were tears rolling down his face on their own accord. The sight of him was heartbreaking, I want to help him, but I don't know how. I mean it's not like he can just leave Sons of Anarchy without some blow back.

"Juice…" just then my phone started ringing, it was Gemma "shite." I stood up, gave Juice an apologetic look, walked to the back of the lounge and answered the phone.

"Aye, Gem"

"Hey, are you still coming in?" She sounded annoyed.

"Yeah sorry, I'm at Juice's now, he's not lookin' to hot. He won' be able to make it in today." It wasn't a lie at least.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon then sweetheart." *Click*

"Chibs, I'm fine. Really." He sounded defeated.

"No Brother, yeh no'. Just stay here, go take a shower and ge' some sleep, you look like you need it. I'm goin' ta come back here after work an' check up on yeh alrigh'?"

"Yeah. Yeah okay." He placed his head in hands again, rubbing his face. The kid looks so broken.

Walking back around to the front of the lounge, "come here," I said, gently pulling him up by one of his forearms. Once he was on two feet, I pulled him into a hug, not knowing what else to do. "I love yeh Brother, and I'm here for yeh."

"Love you to man." He held me tighter before pulling away.

"I'll see you soon Lad." I said as I gave him a pat on the cheek and turned towards the door. "And no more booze while I'm gone," I called over my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent the day at Teller-Morrow finishing on the car I was working on last night before Juice interrupted me. Now I'm standing on Juice's porch, knocking on his door and have been doing so for the past five minutes. I think it would be better to just let myself in, considering I took his spare key from TM, where everyone had one to their houses in case something happened. The lounge room was still a mess but Juice wasn't here, scanning each room down his hallway, finding him asleep in his room on his bed in nothing but a pair of sweats and his blanket kicked to the end of the bed. The kid must have been asleep for a while because it was starting to cool down, cool enough that he should have his blanket on and his light was still on. I walk over to his bed and around to the other side that he is sleeping on and pull the blanket over him, then go back to the door, turn the light off and close the door.

Making my way back to the lounge room I start picking up his clothes and folding them, placing them on the armchair of the lounge. I cleaned up his lounge room and then moved into the kitchen, washing up the few plates and cups in the sink. About half an hour later and a clean kitchen, I grab a glass of whiskey that had been untouched since last night and take a seat in the lounge room, switching the television on and flicking through the channels.

I must have fallen asleep as I woke up to the smell of coffee. My boots were off and my knives and gun were sitting on the table and a blanket draped over my lap, Juice must have done that at some point during the night.

"Mornin' sunshine" I turn around and there's Juice holding out a cup of coffee out for me.

"Mornin' Lad. Thanks," I replied, taking the cup.

After a cup of coffee and a few smokes Juice offered to make me some breakfast, though not being a breakfast person I declined and sat at the kitchen table and watched Juice fix himself something. We made a small talk while he ate, mostly about the weather and the club. He got up and started washing his dishes when I something came over me.

"Hated leavin' yeh yesterday." I confessed from my place at the kitchen table.

"What? Why?"

"Didn' know what yeh might do."

"What do you mean 'what I might do'?" He asked as he continued washing up.

"I don' know, maybe because yeh' might 'ave gotten drunk again, or maybe take too many pills… attempt another swing from a tree maybe?" Taken off guard by my bold statement, he dropped the cup that he was washing into the sink and got water all over himself and the floor.

"I told you Chibs that was a mistake. I don't wanna die." It came out as whisper that I could barely hear. Juice had put his hands on the bench, leaning on it for support.

Right then, at the worst possible timing my phone started ringing and it was Jax.

"Jax, wha's goin' o'?"

"We got chapel in 20," he replied.

"Alrigh', well I go' Juice here, I'll tell him." *click*

I got up from my seat and slowly approached Juice, who was still using the bench as a support system.

"Juicy, we go' chapel in 20, I go' ta head home and change. I wanna finish this conversation though, cause I'm really starting to worry abou' yeh Brother." I give his arm a tap, indicating for him to stand up and face me. When he does he looks at me, his face drained of colour, and I pull him into a hug, one hand on the middle of his back and the other on the back of his head, stroking it with my thumb. As I pulled away from him, I held his face in both of my hands, making sure he was looking me in the eyes, "Juice, say somethin'. Anythin'. Cause I'm not leavin' here until I know yeh gonna be okay enough to go to chapel, we can talk after."

"I'm okay Brother," he replied in a whisper, I didn't believe it for a second but I had to go home get to TM.

Heading to TM after a quick shower and change at home, all I can think about is what I can do for the kid, he seems so lost. I know he's not going to tell me everything, though I wish he would, but there has to be something I can do. When I arrive at TM, Juice is there, sitting on bike. As I park my bike I pull Juice off his, wrap an arm around his neck and start walking and basically dragging him with me.

"We've got a meeting with a potential new client in two days and I need most of you with me. The drive is going to take about a day and half so I need you guys to pack up some crap and meet me back here in 2 hours." Clay informs us as we're sitting at the table. "Chibs, Juice, I need you two to stay here and hold up the fort."

After saying goodbye to our Brothers, Juice went into the office with Gemma to help her with the computer problems and I went to work on a car that just came in. The day was long and hard and I didn't stop until seven.

Once entering the club house, I see Juice at the bar holding a shot glass to what I can only assume is tequila. As I walk towards him he leans over the bar, grabs my favourite bottle of whiskey, pours me a glass and sets it down next to him. I walked over to him, take a seat and down the liquid in one go, feeling it burn the back of my throat. After a few drinks I turned to Juice who is facing the shelves behind the bar and I reached one hand to the back of his neck and squeezed it. I left my hand there while I confessed to him that I don't know how to help him. He turned and faced me, grabbing my hand that was holding the back of his neck and took it in his.

"You are helping me Chibs, you being here is more than I could have asked for," hearing that made my throat close up for a few seconds.

"Righ', well," I said as I pulled my hand back from Juice's and clearing my throat. "I need ta head home an' take a shower, I'm covered in oil. Why don't yeh come back with me and we can talk more?"

He let out a loud and long sigh, "Chibs I don't want to talk anymore," he said, slamming a hand down on the bar and his voice raised.

"Righ', fine, come back with me and we ca' ge' drunk then?" I suggested to him, planning on getting him drunk enough to admit what he was hiding from me.

"Sounds good to me."


	5. Chapter 5

We somehow ended up on the couch, after opening and finishing a very large bottle of whiskey. Juice was lying on his back, his bare feet in my lap and mine resting on the crappy coffee table that I've had since I arrived in the states. It was quiet tonight, there aren't any parties down the street, the crickets aren't chirping and the neighbours aren't having disturbingly loud sex.

We've been laughing for the majority of the night, talking and remembering the stupid things that the members of sons have done in the past. There was quiet between us now, Juice seemed to be somewhere else.

"Juice?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd yeh go? Wha' are yeh thinkin'?"

Right at that moment Juice sat up, buried his face in his hands and broke down, and I don't mean like he did before. He was a complete wreck, his sobs becoming silent and tears were streaming down his face. This time I took him in an embrace, to which he hugged me back firmly, grabbing two fists full of the back of my hoody like he was grabbing on for dear life. His face was buried in the side of my neck, which was wet from his tears. We stayed like this for what seemed like an hour. Half of this he spent in a total mess, the other half he started calming down, once in a while a sob would escape. When he pulled away from me, he wiped his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his hoody and apologised to the hard floor.

"Come on Lad, you gotta tell me…" I begged in a hushed voice. He looked up at me and stared at me for a few minutes. He then starting leaning towards me, stopping, hesitating just inches from my face, waiting for me to pull away, but I didn't. He then grabbed the sides of my face in his hands and even more slowly he brought our lips together, for just a few seconds. He then pulled back and touched our foreheads together, keeping them there; I could smell his whiskey scented breath, though it could have been mine.

"I need to sleep Chibs," he said, breaking the silence and pulled away from me.

"Okay well yeh know where the extra blankets are, I'm heading to bed," I replied, getting up and stretching.

I said my goodnight and went to bed. Just as I was about drift into unconsciousness I hear feet padding down the hallway towards my room.

"Chibs?" Juice whispered in the dark.

Groaning, I replied, "…Aye?"

"I hate your couch."

"Ge' in, but I swear kid, if you 'ave cold feet, keep 'em away from me."


	6. The Goodbye

So I wasn't exactly sure how to end this but I really wanted Juice to get out, to live so this is how I did it...

* * *

><p>Four days after Juice's break down, the boys returned home from their meeting for a potential new client. After greeting them home we had chapel, where I was caught up on everything that happened.<p>

"Where's Juice?" Clay asked after filling me in.

"Uh, not sure," not really knowing what to say.

"You're not sure?"

"No, I mean about four days ago after closin' up TM I left him here with a goodnight and haven' seen him since," well it's not too far from the truth. "I mean I trie' callin' him, an' for the first two days I assumed he was o' another ride ta clear his head but now I'm no' so sure." To that I got a worried look from Jax, probably assuming that the kid went to find another tree.

"Well, I guess we could give him a few more days until we should start to worry," Jax suggested, to which Clay agreed.

FOUR DAYS AGO

I wake up and the empty space beside that Juice occupied last night was cold. He must have gone home. I have an hour until I have to be at TM, I'll take my time getting up, as last night was draining and I'm a little hung over.

I take my time to get up and in the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day and dressed. I head into the kitchen to make some coffee before realizing there is an envelope on the kitchen table. It's addressed to me and looks like Juices' hand writing.

After reading the letter I was supposed to go with the day like normal, pretend that everything was alright. Except for the fact that Juice had left, without a real goodbye.

NOW

Everyone cleared the chapel and I go home for the day, as there are others to work at TM now. Once getting inside I go straight to my room and pull out the letter that Juice left for me on the kitchen table before he left four days ago that I hide in my sock drawer.

_Dear to -__ Chibs,_

I feel like a complete dickhead for writing this, but I guess I'm too much of a pussy to say this to your face.

I'm leaving.  
>I guess if you're reading this, I've already left.<p>

I can't stick around anymore Chibs. This place, the club, it's ripping me apart. The secrets, the lies, the manipulation, I can't take it anymore.

Joining the club, I thought it would be good for me, you know? A place to call home, people to call family. I guess like I said before, I'm fucking delusional, also a fuck up. This - what I did, if it gets to the club… well let's just say it doesn't end well for me. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. But what I did, I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. I'm not trying to defend myself or make things right or whatever; I just thought you should know that.

Chibs, I'm sorry I left, believe me, all I want to do is stay and tell you everything. And see where we end up. But I want to live and I don't want the club to know what I did. They don't want to know actually, and I don't want to tell them.

Truth is, you were the one that kept me hanging around longer… fuck didn't mean it like that.

I honestly have no idea what else I am supposed to do besides run. I mean I can't take back what I did and Clay already thinks of me as a fuck, if only he knew he was right… so why not leave? You're basically the only one that has shown any concern or even any interest in me since I joined. So I guess thank you for that Brother.

Chibs I also want to thank you for saving my life, I mean no you weren't there when I swung from that tree, as you like to call it, but you were thereafter. You took care of me and helped me decide to not kill myself. I never wanted to die, still don't, I just saw no other way out. Me, running, is the only thing that will give me a life.

I'm sorry

I love you, Chibs

_Juice_

Though he said he was moving on, going to go live some kind of normal life, there is a part of me that thinks that he has just gone to find another tree, somewhere no one will find him. I remember him telling me once when he was really drunk that he hated being alone, that he couldn't stand it. It's got me worrying, but I guess I'm overthinking it. The kid is fine, somewhere with a new identity, with a normal job involving computers… hopefully.


End file.
